A French Fry a Day
by StarrAngelofNarnia
Summary: Bella and Alice both get sick and end up taking a trip to the hospital at the insistence of Bella's brother Emmett. But the two doctors taking care of them might make this hospital stay a little bit more bearable. All Human
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own Twilight or it's characters, just this plot bunny. This story is going to be a three part story from different points of view. There are probably medical inaccuracies, I am not in the medical field, just enjoy writing about it._

**Emmett POV:**

Girls share everything. Honestly, I sometimes don't understand it, but they really do share everything. They share trips to the bathroom, they share shoes, clothes, purses, technology, food, animals, their apartments. Oh, and you can't forget the illnesses. They share their illnesses too. Girls seriously share everything.

It was noon now. I had just gotten finished with my shift at Forks Hospital. I worked as a nurse and I had the screwiest hours. I usually worked from 12am to 12pm. So yeah, screwy hours. I was waiting in the lobby for my fiancé Rosalie to come pick me up. My little sister Bella had introduced me to both Rosalie and her other friend Alice and I had immediately fallen in love with Rose. We were now engaged.

The car pulled up into the drop-off area of the hospital and I exited the hospital and climbed into the car. "Maybe you should go to the hospital Bella," Rosalie said into her cell phone. Uh oh. That was never a good thing. She paused to listen. "So let me get this straight, you got sick first. Alice tried to help you get better but now she's sick too. And neither of you want to go to the hospital." I rolled my eyes. That sounded like Bella. "Alright, Bella I'll be over soon."

She headed down the road to the apartment complex nearby where Alice and Bella both shared an apartment. I didn't know what was wrong, but I didn't ask either. I figured I would find out soon enough. Rose pulled into the tiny parking lot and climbed out of the car with me following behind her. We climbed the stairs to Bella and Alice's room and Rosalie knocked on the door. "Come in. It's open," I heard Alice call.

Rosalie pushed the door open and I followed her into the tiny apartment, feeling even more like a nurse now that I was walking into an apartment with sick people dawned in green hospital scrubs and my stethoscope sticking out of my pocket. Alice was sitting in the recliner, covered in a blanket and Bella was lying on the couch. She was pale, and shivering, and she looked like she was miserable.

"Dang Bella!" I said after my brief observation of my sister. "You look like crap!" Okay, so I felt like a nurse, but I lacked the professionalism here. I turned back to Alice and made a quick observation of her. She looked totally worn out, which was really unusual for Alice. "Alice, you don't look so good yourself."

My nurse instincts took over. I walked over to where Bella was lying on the couch and placed my palm on her forehead. "Bells, you're burning up." I walked over to Alice and rested my hand on her head as well. "Both of you are. I'm taking you both to the hospital. You need to see a doctor." Bella groaned. "Don't even give me that, little sister."

I sent Rosalie back to gather up their stuff and I went ahead and checked Bella's and then Alice's vitals while I had the time. As soon as Rose had returned, we got the two girls down to the car and headed back to the hospital. So, twenty minutes later we had both Alice and Bella settled into a room and I went off to find a doctor to attend to them while Rosalie waited for me downstairs, so we could go get some lunch.

After I had found a doctor for each of them, I headed back to the room. I knocked on the door before walking in. I felt terrible seeing my sister look so miserable. I pulled a chair up next to her bed. "Dr. Whitlock will be in shortly to see Alice, but Dr. Masen will not be able to see you for at least an hour. He asks that until he can get in to see you that you are hooked up to an IV. Now, I can start your IV fluids for you, or I can get a nurse on duty to start it for you."

She groaned. I knew what the answer was going to be. Bella was scared to death of needles and she never wanted anyone near her with them. But if someone had to be, she wanted it to be someone she knew. "I trust you," she said, leaving that as her answer.

I grabbed the supplies I needed from the counter after slipping on a pair of exam gloves. I tapped for a vein and had slid the needle into her arm in just a few seconds. "I'm going to go get some lunch. I'll be back in a little while. Get some rest and do what the doctor tells you or you'll face my wrath later," I said as I left the room, and left Bella to fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alice POV**

Bella had fallen asleep after Emmett left and now I was bored. I was glad that I wasn't as sick as Bella. Emmett had jokingly told me that viruses and bacteria are scared of my hyperactivity and stay away from me. But hey, whatever keeps me from getting sick. I only hoped the doctor wouldn't take too long to get here. At least then I wouldn't be bored.

There was a knock on the door before it quietly opened and closed once more. Then the most gorgeous man I had ever laid eyes on walked in sight and pulled the screen separating me and Bella closed, most likely so that I could have privacy and Bella could sleep. He was tall and slender with curly dirty blonde hair. He was wearing a white lab coat and I sent silent praise to the heavens for sending me Dr. Angel to care for me. When he turned to face me, I noticed he had the most alluring shade of blue eyes.

"Hi Miss Brandon. I'm doctor Jasper Whitlock and I'll be taking care of you during your stay here at the hospital," he said picking up my chart from the end of the bed. His voice was like the music of chimes and it made my heart want to fly out of my chest.

"You can call me Alice," I offered smiling slightly, not being able to help myself. If I would have been feeling better, the situation here would have been very different.

"Well Alice, how are you feeling today?" he asked smiling back.

I looked over at the screen as if I could see Bella through it. "Well I'm feeling better than Bella is, that's for sure."

He chuckled. "Can you be a little bit more specific?"

"Well, I'm not bouncing off the walls, which isn't normal for me, if that's enough of a description for you."

He chuckled again, and the sound was music to my ears. "Alright well I'm going to do a full exam so that I can get you back to health," he said turning to the counter and grabbing a thermometer. "Under your tongue," he instructed as I opened my mouth and allowed him to stick it in my mouth. When it beeped, he pulled it out. "ninety-nine. Just a mild fever," he said.

He pulled a flashlight out of his lab coat pocket. He briefly looked in my eyes, ears, and nose, and used a tongue depressor to check my throat. It was a good thing he was gentle cause I would have hated to gag on him. He returned the flashlight to his pocket and pulled the stethoscope from around his neck. "How are you doing Alice?" he asked.

"I'm good," I said.

"Alright I need you to sit up for me," he said, gently helping me into a sitting position. It was then that I remembered being forced against my will to put on a hospital gown upon entering the hospital. It was also then that I vowed to make more fashionable hospital gowns. I could take the operations and tests and needles, but I absolutely could not stand the hospital gowns.

"Take deep breaths for me," he commanded. If he asked me to jump off a cliff, I would have willingly. He moved the stethoscope around my chest and then he moved it to my back. When he had finished, he put it back around his neck and then felt my neck with his hands. My skin tingled at his touch.

He helped me to lay back down and then he felt my stomach. Oh! how much I wished this doctors exam would never end. He turned to the counter again and opened the cabinet above it. Then he pulled out a small bottle, a pair of latex gloves, and a syringe.

He turned back to me. "Alice, if you don't mind," he said pulling the gloves on his hands. "I'm going to give you a shot. I could give you pills instead since you're not too sick, but they don't work as quickly. I would much prefer to give you the shot, but it's up to you." I could hear a slight Texas accent in his words that made me melt.

"Whatever you think is best is fine with me," I said hoping my sigh wasn't too obvious.

He filled the syringe with the clear liquid and squirted out a little bit to get the air bubbles out. Then he wiped my arm with a cold alcohol swab. "On the count of three," he said, gently taking my arm in his hand. "One, two, three." I felt the prick of the needle but it didn't bother me. If an apple a day kept the doctor away, I was gonna avoid apples and eat all the McDonalds french-fries I could get my hands on.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bella POV**

Alice had fallen asleep before I woke up. Just my luck. I wanted to know how it had gone and what the doctor had said and done. I smelled the fresh scent of alcohol though which couldn't mean anything good for me.

There was a knock on the door and then a man came in. He was stunningly beautiful and looked more like a model than the doctor he obviously was. He was tall, and he had a nice toned body. He had messy bronze hair and piercing green eyes. When he spoke to me, my heart pretty much turned to putty.

"Hello Isabella. I'm Doctor Edward Masen. I'm sorry it took so long to get here, but I'll go ahead and unhook that IV for you," he said pulling up a rolling stool and getting to work unhooking and untangling the various tubes that were connected to the IV needle. "I'm going to be taking care of you during your stay here."

"Umm..okay. Call me Bella please," I mumbled to him. Hopefully my mumbling seemed normal because I was sick.

"Well Bella," he said, grabbing my chart from the end of the bed. "You most likely have the same thing Dr. Whitlock diagnosed your friend with. But just to be safe, I'm going to do a regular exam alright?" I just nodded.

He took my vitals first. He checked my temperature, pulse, and blood pressure. Then he looked in my eyes, throat, nose and ears. He took the stethoscope from around his neck and listened to my chest. When he had moved it to my back and moved my hair I felt a spark. I wondered if he had felt it too. I would let this doctor do anything, as long as he was the one doing it.

His exam was over much too quickly, and I was suddenly thankful my brother had made me come to the hospital. Dr. Masen walked over to the cabinets and started pulling stuff out and laying it on the counter. He turned back to me as he pulled on a pair of latex exam gloves. "Bella I'm going to give you a shot in your arm," he said softly, looking directly into my eyes and dazzling me, no doubt registering my fear. Did I say I would let him do anything to me? Correction. He could do absolutely anything as long as it did not involve needles.

I cringed. "Is there anything else you can do?" I asked weakly.

"I'm sorry Bella, but no. At this point, you're too sick to take the pills. They won't work as effectively and even if they did work there would be a very good possibility that you could relapse." I must have groaned because as he prepared the syringe he chuckled. "Don't worry Bella. It won't be that bad. It'll just be a little pinch." That was never true. It was just a lie all doctors get in the habit of saying after taking care of their first patient under the age of ten.

He wiped my arm with a cotton swab and the smell of alcohol burned my nostrils. "Ugh I hate needles," I muttered, tensing up unintentionally.

"Relax Bella. You're going to make this harder on yourself," he said as he picked up the syringe from the counter. He gently gripped my arm with his left hand and held the needle with his other hand.

"Just relax Bella," he said softly. "It will be over before you know it." I watched his face, determined to not watch what his hands were doing. I felt a sharp pain in my arm as the needle entered my skin and I bit my lip to keep myself from crying. As soon as the needle was out I tensed up my arm again. He looked up from my arm and gave me a small half smile that left me breathless. "Relax Bella, the worst part is over," he said, wiping off the blood. He put a band aid on it. "There we go. All done Bella. Now try to get some rest so you'll start to feel better. I'll see you later."

I leaned back on the pillows and closed my eyes. My arm was hurting, but it was a dull pain. This was certainly going to be the best hospital stay ever.


End file.
